


Power can corrupt... even if you don’t have any. Yet.

by Viridi_MOC



Category: DSMP - Fandom, Minecraft (Video Game), mcyt
Genre: :), Angst, Lots of it, Ranboo is a hybrid, Ranboo-centric (Video Blogging RPF), Tubbo is also a hybrid, We love an enderman hybrid boi up in here, fundy is an anthro fox, haha furry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-02
Updated: 2021-02-20
Packaged: 2021-03-11 04:41:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,222
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28499241
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Viridi_MOC/pseuds/Viridi_MOC
Summary: In this world, Ranboo isn’t the nice, shy tall kid you might know him as. In this world, he wants power- and he’s willing to do anything’s to get it... and at any costs.This world is just a bit different from the canon. If any creators want me to take this down, I will!
Comments: 4
Kudos: 70
Collections: Completed stories I've read





	1. The first day

His tail swished from side to side. So… he was finally on the SMP. Still a tad battered from the beating Dream gave him, (ow), he trudged through the cobblestone cage and sparse forest that led to the main area. He had his plans set in place- become president of L’manburg, do it at any cost. And open an ice cream shop, that also. Now, “Ranboo, what do you mean, any cost? Do you mean you’re going to continually run until you’re elected?” My friend, your question was already answered.

At any cost.  
—  
“How old are you.” It was hardly a question as much as it was a statement. He looked to the side, his enderman instincts making him grow a bit anxious due to the glaring contact Tommy was giving him.  
“Ummm- I am- a minor- and that is all I am comfortable with saying.”  
Tommy gave him a quizzical look. “Well, no- wait- were you born before or after April 9th, 2004?” What a strange question. He flicked his tail back and forth- this made him mildly uncomfortable.  
“B- before.”  
Tommy immediately cracked a grin. Ranboo really wished he would stop staring at him. “So, you’re younger than me!” he declared.  
Wh- does this guy know basic math? “No, that means that I’m older…”  
He could almost immediately see the gears turning in the kids head, from the face he was making. It didn’t last long though, since he was promptly a good ten feet away yelling about how he was still the youngest person on the SMP. Ranboo Decided that when he is president, he’s either kicking him out or declaring a law that Tommy must have duct tape on his mouth at all times. He turned around and distanced himself from the angry Tommy and the Niki, who was on the floor. He wasn’t used to this much social interaction in such a short period of time. He’s trying to get used to it, and for obvious reasons, he just can’t do it… that quickly.  
He grabbed his communicator.  
_You whispered to Tubbo_: meet me in L’manburg_  
—  
“Hello, Ranboo!”  
He waved at Tubbo and returned the greeting. “Just got back from meeting Tommy. He seems upset that I’m older than him?”  
Tubbo raised an eyebrow in feigned surprise. “I see you’ve met our VP. Yeah, it’s usually the first thing he asks people when they first join- nobody has managed to be younger than him, yet.”  
That caught Ranboo’s attention. Tommy was the Vice President? No wonder they put up with him for so long- he held a position of power. “Are you two close?”  
“Oh, yeah! We’ve been friends for a pretty long time!” He answered happily. Oh. Tubbo said something else, but Ranboo was too deep in thought to hear it. He felt a nudge, and looked down at Tubbo, who was looking up at the sky.  
“There’s a storm coming, we’ve got to get inside.” Oh, right- it’s gonna hurt if he stays out. They made their way to an empty home on the deck, and they split ways there. Guess he was staying here for the night. As much as he was grateful for the rest of the conversation, his mind was focused on one aspect- Tommy.  
There was somebody in the way of him getting a high rank in this strange little government…  
Of getting power.


	2. The fire

The plan is set in place. Tommy and Ranboo rob George. Simple. Ranboo had some other plans, though.  
He went along with the whole bit, and they soon gathered up some loot from his chests. Ranboo was given trash-talking duty, and Tommy was tasked with putting fire in his house and overall making it look more trashy than it did before- I mean, the front is nice but the interior could use some work. He crafted some signs and sat on the floor. He took the sip of his sword and scratched insults on them, nailing them to the walls and floor. Tommy cracked some jokes, and some laughs were passed between them- one joke even had Ranboo actually laugh! A real laugh, not faked and half hearted like the others.  
They made their way outside of the house, Tommy looking proud of the destruction they managed to cause. Ranboo looked behind him, tail flicking. Does he go now? If anybody find him with Tommy here, then   
going down with him and that’s the opposite of what he wanted. He looked at Tommy, who was quickly sorting through his stuff. His flint and steel was on the ground behind him, still hot from the constant use. Despite his height, he was incredibly good at sneaking. He grabbed them and reached up towards the roof of the house, and lit it in a few different places. He silently put it back, and looked at the increasing fire on the roof. If he’s going to go, he has to do it now. He took one last glance at Tommy before teleporting away.

Tommy though he could hear crackling. He whipped around, only to be greeted by a roof fire. “What the fuck-“ he ran over and tried patting it out, but was sucking at the task pretty badly. He turned to where he last remembered Ranboo being. “RANBOO THE HOUSE IS-“  
But Ranboo was gone.  
—  
 _Fwoop!_  
He landed in his house. Well, on the floor of it, at least. He stood up, heart pounding- he had to get moving. He had a destination to go to if this plan was going to work. He grabbed a few golden nuggets and made his way outside, towards the direction of the bakery. He knocked on the door, and was greeted by a smiling face and the smell of fresh bread, baked just this morning.  
“Hello, Ranboo!” Niki stood to the side, letting Ranboo in. He had to duck, being just a tad too tall for the door.   
“Good morning, Niki! How are you?”  
“I’m doing well, how about you? And, the regular?”   
“I’m well! And three pieces, this time around- there’s a storm coming in later and I can’t go out, so I don’t want to go hungry!” He dug in his back pocket for the gold, and handed it to her with a grateful smile.  
“Where are you coming in from- L’manburg?”   
He took a moment before responding. “Yup!”  
The two paused when Nikis communicator buzzed. She craned her neck to look at it, and promptly froze.  
“Is- is everything okay?” He asked, despite knowing _exactly_ what happened. She took one last look at the thing before looking apologetically at him.  
“I- have to go, mind staying here? I’ll be back as soon as I can-“ her gaze bore a worried, anxious mix of emotions. He nodded, and she, with a nod of gratitude, made her way out the door. He stood there for a little while, regaining his train of thought. Tommy must have been caught. What would the punishment be? He dwelled on it for a while. It doesn’t really matter just yet- he’s just happy that the plan is in motion.


	3. Discontinued

I’m probably not going to finish this, I apologize. I’m currently working on some other stuff and I don’t really have the time to finish this, sorry. Stay safe, I love y’all, have a good day 💚


End file.
